User blog:Ijustgottaburger/Degrassi Wiki in Final Destination Chapter Two
'Warning read this at your own risk!' This story will contain extreme and gory violence and may be discomforting to some people. So please read this story at your own risk. The story is just for fun and not to be taken seriously and not mean to upset or offend. Still Reader's discretion is advised. Be sure to read '''Chapter One first if you haven't done so yet so you're up to date with the story.' Previously Loveya and Crazychick08 have won the lottery, and to celebrate they have put their heads together to track down all their favourite users from The Degrassi Wiki. So for the first time ever all these users have met for the first time and are joining them on their honeymoon. The honeymoon is aboard a luxury cruise ship. Then before the cruise ship took off Terry had a terrifying premonition, that the ship was going to be attacked Sharks and other vicious sea creatures!. He tried to warn everyone to get the ship in time, but not everyone believed him. Some people thought he got too much sun or was hallucinating from the hot weather. Only he, Cam and Tori, Dani, Rob, Alex, Yasmine, Derek, Ari and Camille. Got off of the cruise ship in time before the tragedy occured! While Dave, Red, Lauren and CC, Annie, Xav, Natalie, Matt, didn't make it.. Special appearances by *JosephBlue (Cj). *Rage&Love (Joanna). Chapter 2 The Aftermath Terry and the other survivors are at a funeral service for Dave, Red, Lauren and CC, Annie, Xav, Natalie, and Matt. Cj does some readings and says some prayers. '''Cj': Earth to earth ashes to ashes and dust to dust. May we never forget out beloved friends who have lost their lives and have tragically died. May we always honor, cherish and remember them. In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit amen. During a break of the service they all talk among each other. Dani: Oh my god I can't believe their dead.. I just.. I just can't believe Lauren and CC are gone! Rob: Dani, it's okay you can talk to me anytime.. Ari: I don't know want to say, I still can't believe this. but Terry how did you know? Terry: I told you I it was like a premonition, and what was going to happen played in my head before it happened.. Ari: I'm still a little freaked out man. Yasmine: There is some freaky **** going on here I can just feel it Terry: Exactly and I have a feeling it's not over yet.. Alex: Not over yet ? Great you mean there's more on the way? Terry: I don't know okay. I just a feeling we should all try to lay low and be careful. Cam: I agree we should just try to take this one day at a time. Tori: Hello of course we feel this way, we dodged a tragedy that we were supposed to be part off. Derek: Yeah we're all just feeling guilty, because we all made it. The funeral service end and they all leave. Terry: '''Good job Mr. Blue. That was such a wonderful prayer service and thank you so much for taking the time to do this. '''Cj: Terry don't talk to me man, you scare the hell outta me!.. Unknown person: Hey you guys be careful, you know what they say? Death does not like to be cheated! Then on their way out an old tree collapses and almost hits Camille. Camille: *In alarmed shock pant.. pant.. pant*.. Yikes that was close! When they get to the street Ari almost falls in the the sewer through an open manhole. Ari: Oh my god!! Ari noticed it just in time to jump over it. Then Derek just comes back from the hotdog stand almost chokes to death on his hotdog turning all red and almost blue. Derek: '''BURRRPPPP! ggggggggoood grief. Derek burped it up in time. Yasmine almost trips on a lost skateboard on the sidewalk. '''Yasmine: whoa! talk about a close call. A mugger appears in front of Alex wielding a sharp fishing knife. Mugger: You're money or your life woman! Alex: '''OFFICER HELP! Luckily a police officer was just driving by and stopped to arrest the mugger. Rob is crossing the street, when someone passes by on a motorcycle almost hits him. '''Rob: Whoa! man You gotta be more careful you nearly got me. Biker: Sorry man I had a long day I must me tired.. Rob: '''Well please pay more attention.. Dani is about to try and relax and calm her nerves but eating some vegan cookies. '''Cashier : Yep those are our daily specialty full of various mixed nuts. Dani suddenly throws the cookies into the trash can. Dani: Holy **** I could swelled up like a balloon and... died... Tori is passing by to meet with Cam when suddenly a group of vicious dogs come running by.. Tori: Yikes!! Nice doggies.. Nice doggies... Luckily she is able to calm all the dogs down. Cam crosses the street to meet with Tori and upset about what happened he is not paying attention and almost gets hit by a car. HONK!!!! Driver: Hey watch it you stupid ****in kid! Cam: Sorry sir.. Terry crosses an old bridge and it suddenly begins collapsing as it walks over. Terry: Oh my god! Suddenly a punk in the park shows up and wants to fight him Punk: Fight me man! Terry: Take a hike! Terry kicks the mugger in the nads and runs off. Then Terry almost trips into a bush of thorns Terry: Yikes! Terry gets up and meets with Cam,Tori and Dani, Rob in a cafe. There they see Camille chatting with Joanna and she is really upset. Camille: This was all my fault! Joanna: No! it wasn't it just happened. Camille: I bought them that gift pack of lottery tickets. If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened! Joanna is supportive and hugging her. Joanna: You didn't know they would win! What're the odds of winning the entire lottery ? Camille is sobbing now Camille: Thi-this is all my fault! Joanna: It is not stop saying that! Terry is looking through the city magazine and notices a weekly special on cameras and home cooked meals. Terry: Hmm camera's and home cooked meals those both sound pretty good... What a minute... cameras and meals. Ca- meal.. Camille.. CAMILLE! Suddenly as Terry puts the magazine down, some water from his glass drips on it and it smudges out most of the letters. So it now reads Ca----- --- ---- ------ meal-. Terry: Oh no this is a warning! CAMILLE CAREFUL! Terry runs out and sees Camille and Joanna have gone outside to the front of the cafe and Camille is sobbing and crying and walking backwards. Camille: This was all my fault! Joanna: Come back here! Camille: '''This was all m..... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH '''Joanna: HOLY ****! LOOK OUT" Camille: '''NOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! VRRRROOOOOOMMMMM CRASH! She walked backwards onto the road and A city bus speeding by ran her over, in a big bloody splashing mess.. the others all run out to see what happeed '''Cam: Camille! Tori: Camille Rob: '''No Camille! '''Dani: Camille! Terry: Oh no Camille! Terry: Oh no no no... no.. Camille. No.. Terry notices a bloody splatter nearby is almost shaped like a number one. Terry: Oh god death is after us.. Joanna: no! Camille! Camille! why am I okay? why didn't I run into the road to save her? Terry: It wasn't your time to go Joanna you weren't on the cruise ship.. Stay tuned... Chapter Three is coming soon. Category:Blog posts